Haven
First of the Shards and arguably the most damaged by the Breaking, Haven is the fortress headquarters of the Planeswatch, a floating bastion of metal and magic adrift in the Astral Plane. Once a defensible citadel on a long-forgotten world in Prime Material, it holds the dubious "honor" of being the only known man-made Shard, isolated and ejected into the Astral to protect it from whatever fate the Breaking visited on its world of origin. Like many other interplanar craft, it is surrounded by a magical barrier and protected from the hazards of the space between planes -- marauding rakshasa, the roving Inevitables, and the flotsam and jetsam of other worlds that float through the Astral "sea" like debris. No longer anchored to the ground, it expands with new corridors and chambers as more space is required to house additional refugees and recruits into the Planeswatch, and the citadel has long since lost semblance to its initial shape. In the center of the complex lies "Old Haven," the original fortress and seat of power for Shardic ambassadors, and the Planeswatch brass, including its leader General Leah Dhasran. Societal & physical structure Dhasran, like her predecessors, upholds a benevolent military dictatorship advised by a council of Planeswatch officers and ambassadors from across the Shards. The chain of command within Haven dictates one's privileges and quality of life -- fresh recruits, refugees, and common townsfolk live in single rooms closest to Haven's outer reaches, with more comfortable accommodations afforded to higher-ranked officers toward Old Haven. The strata of Haven can be divided into several "districts" thusly: The Voidwall The rooms closest to the barrier are typically the smallest and most cramped, and constitute the Shard's slums -- if remarkably well-built and sturdy ones. Corridors typically converge on larger meeting halls like the Stoneglade, which serve as common markets, mess halls, and general public spaces for refugees and Planeswatch alike to mingle in. Due to the "as-needed" construction of the Voidwall, it is littered with hollows and effective secret passages, making it favored territory for pickpockets, black market dealers, and other criminal elements. Planeswatch officials have largely managed to contain the criminal community to another Voidwall meeting hall, the Undercroft, by conspicuously abandoning and removing patrols from it -- and all manner of contraband trade and other illicit activity can be found in the hall proper and its surrounding tunnels. The Belly The goal and even motivation of many raw recruits is to secure housing in the Belly, the safer part of Haven one level in from the Voidwall, where accommodations take the form of apartments and large dormitories rather than single rooms. The Belly is more rigorously patrolled and is well-connected to amenities, and many non-Watch artisans are allowed lodgings within its bounds. Travel between the Voidwall and the Belly is unrestricted, and the "shops" of the Belly comprise Haven's commercial backbone. The Throat Deriving its name from its tall, tube-like structure, the Throat is immediately adjacent to and encompasses Old Haven, a cylindrical grouping of structures containing the old citadel in its entirety. Officers' complexes, embassies, and permanent residencies of Haven ring the Throat, overlooking Old Haven itself, and upper-middle-class luxury can be found here in the form of artisans, businesses, and mages granted residence within its bounds. Magic in particular is of vital importance to Haven's continued survival, as conjuration sees to the citadel's building materials, food supply, and many other sundry needs. An invitation from an officer is required to set foot in the Throat. Old Haven A fortress-within-a-fortress, Old Haven is what remains of the original citadel, a sturdy stone castle within the Throat. Its internal goings-on are secretive, and General Dhasran resides inside its walls with a few trusted advisors and her personal guard, constituting the top brass of the Planeswatch itself. To protect its inhabitants in an emergency, Old Haven can separate from the rest of the Shard and eject into the Astral Plane via the Throat, though this is regarded as a last-ditch option in the vein of Jüsk Base. Induction of new Planeswatch members takes place on Old Haven's front steps, as do many other formal addresses and ceremonies. Game mechanics & downtime Planeswatch player characters spend their time between campaigns in Haven, and all are assumed to begin play with lodgings in the Voidwall or Belly unless a player explicitly wishes to take on the responsibilities of a higher-ranked officer. All types of hirelings are assumed to be present in the Voidwall, most SRD items can be purchased within the Belly, and more expensive & specialized equipment and personnel can be located with Search or Gather Information skill checks. Visits to the Undercroft may be taken if the character pays a one-time 100gp toll to its masters, though certain connections might see this waived... Relationship with the Planeswatch it's where they live you fucking dingus Category:Planeswatch Category:Settings Category:Shards